


椒尖乳儿椒尖骨 第七章

by Puchipuchi122



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puchipuchi122/pseuds/Puchipuchi122





	椒尖乳儿椒尖骨 第七章

*bl，督公×女装男妓

*因为发长佩了所以还有个短介绍

【应清秋说:我这个男人是再也当回不去了，做女人似乎还更得心应手……你啊，你不也是吗，你是假的男人，我是假的女人，都是天涯苦命人，在一起凑活凑活过得了。】

揪他的手软且滑，应清秋哭得有气无力。督公几乎是下意识就把手从他软绵绵的桎梏里抽回去。那摸鱼一般的手感只在他脑内停留短暂一瞬还未来得及细细品味，床上的那位一愣，抽口气立马又放开嗓子哭丧:“你就是不喜欢我——你这人怎么这样啊……”

斩梅自认为在宫坊行走多年最难伺候不过太岁爷，况且天子一怒伏尸百万流血漂橹，杀人不过头点地的事儿，原来竟然还有比死更糟心的。今天算是见识到了什么是哭功，与河东狮吼比起来还有过之而无不及，她以后要是不在朝贵楼干了准还有下家饭吃——号丧啊，那叫一个真心实意。

督公被她弄得一个头两个大，她的哭能牵制住他一突一突跳的神经，好嘛现在是不跳了，绷得死，啪一声就断。他安抚似的抱住应清秋顺势拍拍她的背，像在安抚夜啼的小孩。不知道自己的脸是不是已经被憋红了，潮热得不行，他慌张地补救:“没!没有!不是不是……只是——只是这样太快了——”

像是怕惊吓住怀里的小鸟，不知不觉竟软了语气，同应清秋磕磕绊绊地商量:“慢、慢慢来不好吗……？我——我还是不太习惯……”这样。

应清秋用吭气表示不满，但还是妥协了:“那爷亲亲我……”说罢凑上前撅起了嘴。

督公默了，心说这和刚才有什么区别吗，然而佳人邀约不敢不从，再不从怕是今晚一整楼的人夜里都不会好过。他面对她的热情总是要踌躇许久，有那么一块地方陷下去浮上来摇摆不定，战战兢兢得像他此刻的心情，那唇红润得像供奉在老佛爷案几上的南海朱果，昳艳美好而高贵不可侵犯，他这种肮脏奴才碰了就是亵渎……眼下就这样静静躺着任君采撷谁不心动?

骨子里根深蒂固的等级观和迂腐的理智告诉他不能唐突，斩梅也只是克制着那份蠢蠢欲动低头轻啄一下又迅速收回，掰住应清秋双肩的手止不住地颤抖。

应清秋以为能吞下一整颗糖，没想到只含了一口就被逼着又吐出来。

他靠近又远离在眨眼之间，风起，携来一股属于深院宫闱的檀香气，矜贵又压抑，让应清秋想起锦衣玉食的十载光阴，她也曾去九四城中探望过独宠尊荣的贵妃表姐，初冬小雪，含苞腊梅，殿内哔拨燃起的暖银炭和熠熠步摇簪，原来她也曾幸福过，可惜年少不知愁，身在福中不知福。

忆起往昔让人平静，不哭了。本还想索取更多，再瞧瞧督公那一脸紧张，那就勉强接受吧，反正以后的日子长远了去，正如他说的:慢慢来，不急不急。

她抬眼看斩梅，眼中眸光潋滟荡漾，映着夏夜的灿灿星辰，“……那奴家要跟爷跟一辈子，”末了一顿，语气尚带犹豫，再脱口似乎下定极大的决心，“既然要做夫妻，必然需坦诚相待……奴有一事……瞒了您许久……”

“什么?”

“爷知道了千万别生气……”应清秋悄然攥住斩梅的指尖，慢吞吞往身上带，“您千万别气啊……”

做奴才都是从低微卑贱的宫职做起，往后一步一步往上爬，斩梅伺候过人，在花鸟局养过鸟雀挨过板，一双粗粝的手淀积的是二十来年的风霜雨雪，可厚茧盖不住人性的热。应清秋的指腹贴过他暖融融的掌心，从指间传递过来的暖乎踏实让她安心。她带着他从锁骨慢慢摸，往下是干瘦的胸骨，最后是女人的胸脯，柔软所在，纠缠指缝间即可溢出的丰盈触感，大概是苦日子过多了跟不上营养，那处小到仅凭一手握满还尚有余地，隐约间似乎还可以感觉到顶端灵巧的珠儿……可这莫名其妙的举动还是惹得督公臊眉搭眼，他坐不住差点又要把手抽回去，“你你……你让我摸这里做什么?!”

应清秋只不着调地怏怏应他:“……这是女人的胸。”

她趁斩梅发愣一鼓作气再往下走，像认门一般地和一家家熟络起来，这是凹陷的肚子，这是平坦的小腹，这是两腿之间的雏鸟儿——

……等等，鸟儿?

督公被他这么摸不着头脑地一整还没转过弯来，半晌了说道:“……应清秋，你是男的?”

被别人摸那里他也很羞，更何况还是他自己主动带的，应清秋惭愧地把头埋下去，闷着长嗯了一声。

他以为督公会生气，会暴跳如雷不认他，依着他的脾气更有可能是平白受人欺骗要把他千刀万剐，可是应清秋沉默地等了半天没等来预料之中的结果，听见那人叹一口气，低声说了句我知道。

等到应清秋因为过于惊愕从而把头抬起来，斩梅才知道他的眼眶又湿了。

这漫漫长夜的气还真是叹不完了，应清秋愣愣地看他，斩梅只好解释:“应天英死前只有一个儿子，你要承认了他是你爹，你不是男人难道还是女的不成?”

应清秋呆了，“我以为没人知道这事……”

斩梅摸摸他脑袋，“办事之前消息都要探察清楚提前给万岁爷报备，这是宫里的规矩。”

他忍不住又笑，“你要真是女的，那我可就是欺君，要杀头的。”

这还是他第一次面带微笑同他讲话，三十的人饱经风霜比同年纪的公子哥还要显老，眼睛眯着在眼角挤出皱纹，抿起嘴角周围的皮肤再放下总感觉有点松垮，可莫名透出来一股濒临枯死的寒梅捱过凛冽冬风最后绽放的释然感，这是他独有的经历，老了老了果然还是老了。

看起来并不生气也不愿问责，可应清秋抽搭两下鼻子还是惴惴不安，小声道:“……您不想再问些别的么?……我的胸……”

“过去便过去了，”斩梅淡道，“事已至此还追究什么。”

但应清秋执意要说，他一把扯开衣裳领口，松了，里边没穿肚兜，通过敞口赫然能清楚看见裸露出来瑟瑟发抖的乳儿，果真和女人的不一样，底部盈实但顶口成尖塔状，整体呈锥形，不匀和，乍一看怪异得很。

督公身子一僵，耳边应清秋含混着湿润腔调说出来的话犹清晰贯耳:

“那时候为了隐瞒自己的身份当头牌讨口饭吃……偷偷让人买了妇人用来催乳的药……口服的涂抹的，统统试了一遍……”

*什么什么药啊我都瞎扯的哈听听就好别较真

*督公其实是一个很温柔的人

*我觉得还有点肉末(其实今天这个好像不算肉末啊……


End file.
